


November Rain

by Spiralleds



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: writercon100, Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: con</p></blockquote>





	November Rain

_Forgive me, Mellie_ he offered silently. Hell, he didn't know her true name, and thinking of her as November was dangerous. But Mellie was an illusion, no matter how much life sparkled in her eyes. He'd been played. Fuck.

But the inevitable was... inevitable. She lowered herself onto him, engulfing him, riding him. They found their rhythm, and every thought save 'you bastard' fell away, until even that self-flagellation was consumed.

Afterward he held her, murmuring inanities. Her breathing evened and he slipped away, stomach roiling. Closing the bathroom door, Paul dropped to his knees and retched out his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: con


End file.
